


you don’t have to do this alone

by fr0gg1ef4g



Series: Haikyuu shitty vent fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr0gg1ef4g/pseuds/fr0gg1ef4g
Summary: just another tsukiyama vent fic lolol
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu shitty vent fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105844
Kudos: 15





	you don’t have to do this alone

**Author's Note:**

> short and shitty but it feels good to write this to get it off my chest

it was a normal chill friday afternoon, it was after school and tsukishima and yamaguchi were cuddled up on tsukis bed and they watched some mindless show, more using it for background noise than focusing on it. yamaguchi was in tsukis embrace, hands wandering around the smallers chest, enjoying the soft skin of his lover. tsuki kept running his hands all over yams body, caressing over his arms as he made way to hold his hand, but as he rubbed his fingertips down yamaguchis clothed arm, he felt him flinch in pain underneath him. Tsukishima, confused, lifted his head to speak "are you okay?" tadashi hesitated before responding, "of course why wouldn't i be tsuki". yamaguchi had flipped around to face tsuki at this point, trying to play off the pain he had been inflicted with. "you flinched when i touched your arm are you sure your okay" tsuki said, slowly putting the pieces together. Yamaguchi could see the wheels turning in kei's head, he was so screwed, all he could do was let out a defeated sigh.   
"baby let me see your arm"  
that was probably the worst sentence yamaguchi could have heard in this situation. the tension and silence in the room made him question if this was really happening. Yams just laid there, zoned out, not moving, desperately trying to think of something to do or say, but to no avail with his mind blanking of all thoughts other than how screwed he was. before yamaguchi could come to his defenses his arm was being lifted by tsukishimas hand, his sleeve slowly being pulled up to reveal the bruised and cut up forearm that had been hiding under that sleeve this whole time.   
tsuki let out a broken sigh, "i'm so sorry baby, i love you so much, i'm sorry you had to go through this alone, let me be here for you with this." this broke yams.   
he felt so guilty for keeping this to himself and not reaching out to his lover who could have helped make him feel better when he needed it the most.   
unable to form a sentence out of fear of his shaky voice, yamaguchi just nodded his head, curling up into tsukishimas chest, tsuki wrapping one arm close around his waist, and bringing the other up to mess with the beautiful green hair of his boyfriend, pulling him in for a short, sweet and meaningful kiss.   
"i'm here for you yams, you are never gonna have to go through that again okay? please never be scared to come to me when you need it, i would rather listen to you when it's bad than be faced with the consequences of me not being there after, i don't want anything bad to happen to you, i need you here with me" yams nodded in response, smiling and giving tsuki and quick peck on the cheek as a mark of acknowledgment and understanding.


End file.
